


Wanted

by SuccubusKayko



Series: Give and Take [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Affection, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied spoilers, May be edited or updated, Please suggest tags?, Rating May Change, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tenderness, Vague Descriptions, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubusKayko/pseuds/SuccubusKayko
Summary: The Warrior of Light learns what it is to be given something.(First work being posted and one of a handful of new things I've recently started writing.)





	Wanted

She had been confident, once.

Sure in her strength and convictions. Sure of the path she walked. Sure that she would not falter in the face of danger. Sure that she could defeat any evil she faced. Whether with bow, or sword, or ax, she would defeat any foe.

Warrior of Light, they had called her, then.

There had been a time that she was unbreakable. A time that people revered her as a glorious Warrior, strong and iron willed. How many times had she been asked to help? Help with things that did not concern her, but still, she did so without question. There was a time that people relied on her for strength, for comfort. Pillar to all that met her, the unshakable hero. The irrefutable hand of good and justice.

She would bring happiness back to this broken world.

Or so she thought.

A moment of weakness. A moment that she could not afford. She stumbled. She faltered. She fell.

The people that had once relied on her had turned against her. Called her traitor. Called her murderer. Toppled the golden pedestal they had placed her on.

All of the world had seemed to be against her.

So far did she fall.

Her heart, body, and soul had been broken.

Until she found him.

She had found happiness, once.

A happiness that was slow to come, but he coaxed it from her. Expecting nothing. Offering only comfort and companionship. With poetic words, he soothed her soul. With gentle hands, he healed her wounds. And with his love, he mended her heart.

He loved her with all of his being.

With words he loved her.

When her mind play against her, filling her with doubt, he soothed her. When lovingly he held her, he whispered sweet words to her. When they lay together, furious and passionate, he cried out her name.

With arms he loved her.

When fear and sorrow and guilt tore at her, he picked up the pieces. When she felt she would break over and over and over again, he held her together. When she woke screaming, her mind terrorizing her with memories of betrayal and turmoil, he held her. When they rocked together, he clung to her.

With lips, he loved her.

When she sobbed, heart aching, he would kiss the tears from her face. When she smiled, sincere and bright, he kissed her, lips gently upon her own. When they were alone, he kissed her, lips and teeth and tongue trailing down sensitive skin, making her shiver and quake and cry out for him.

With his heart, he loved her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of two VERY short stories I've written. This is my first attempt at writing something in nearly 12 years.  
> (Please be kind and leave kudos or comments to let me know if you enjoy this.)


End file.
